


And Dream of Sheep

by vulpixel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixel/pseuds/vulpixel
Summary: watch in amazement as i struggle to write a niche kink
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Mercedes von Martritz
Kudos: 18





	And Dream of Sheep

Mercedes lies in bed with her back propped up by a mountain of pillows. She idly reads a book while her partner lies next to her half asleep. Ingrid rolls over to face their girlfriend. They bring their hand out to grab hers. Mercedes looks over to gaze at her partner.

"You're cute when you're tired," she says. She brings their hand up to kiss it gently.

"I can't help it. I work so many hours in the stables," Ingrid responds. They let out a quiet yawn and close their eyes. "I missed my bed."

"What about me?"

"I missed you too," they answer weakly, "You're what makes coming home worth it. I'm just so goddamn exhausted like you wouldn't imagine."

"I suppose you wouldn't be in the mood then?"

"If you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting, then that will have to wait for another day. I'm much too tired right now even if I want to."

"Well, _do_ you want to?"

A long pause.

Ingrid averts their eyes, a dull blush on their cheeks. They cover their mouth to hide their reaction as they respond quietly. "Yes, but I need to rest."

Mercedes closes her book. "How about a quickie?"

"Mercedes, I love you more than anything, but I need sleep."

"Have you ever considered doing both at the same time?"

"What?" Ingrid answers confusedly. They prop themselves up on their elbow.

"You can sleep, and I could still pleasure you. That way you get off without having to sacrifice sleep."

"Is that even possible?"

She shrugs. "We could find out. If that's okay with you, of course."

"Let me get this straight: You're asking if you can have sex with me while I'm asleep?" Ingrid asks.

"Yes."

"Is that enjoyable for you?"

Mercedes bites her lip. She cannot deny that the idea has crossed her mind once or twice as Ingrid has a common habit of taking naps. Watching them sleep so intently makes Mercedes feel so _dirty_ , and she cannot explain why.

"I've never tried it personally,” she says, “But I've thought about it to quite an extent where I have to admit I might be into the idea. I've been wanting to ask you about it for a while, and it seems that this is our opportunity to do so. Again, you can refuse if you want to. This is a weird thing to ask of you."

"Let's do it," says Ingrid.

"What?"

"I'm curious and admittedly a bit turned on thinking of you touching me so intimately while I sleep."

"So that's a yes?" Mercedes asks.

"Yes. But please be gentle with me."

"I always am."

They smile. "Then, it's settled. You may have your way with me while I sleep unless I tell you otherwise. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed now."

"Goodnight, my dear." She leans over to kiss them chastely on the lips.

"Goodnight, Mercedes. I love you."

"I love you too."

\----

Mercedes can barely sleep. Unsavory thoughts muddle her mind. She continuously looks over at Ingrid to make sure they are still deep in a slumber. A million questions run through her head. When is it acceptable to start? Is there a wrong way to do it? Should she wait until morning in case Ingrid does wake up? She would hate for her partner to lose their precious sleep over something so silly, but the wait is _agonizing_.

The night goes on, and Mercedes loses sleep over the whole ordeal. She tries her hardest to wait only to find it more difficult than ever. She glances back over to Ingrid who is still fast asleep. They snore quietly as they drool on their pillow. Somehow, Mercedes finds this endearing. She leans over to give them a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah, M...Mercedes," Ingrid whispers as she kisses them. They roll over onto their back, bunching up the blankets as they do so. They hug their pillow to their chest. Mercedes props herself up on her elbow and watches with great interest.

"Fuck, Mercedes, you feel so good," they continue to mumble in their sleep. The words come out hardly coherent, but Mercedes knows exactly what kind of dream they are having. She gazes intently at her partner, not daring to intervene. She imagines the wonderful escapades Ingrid is experiencing in their head and wishes she could partake with them. Ingrid tosses and turns restlessly. They let out a weak moan, and Mercedes covers her mouth to stop her own reaction.

Mercedes brings her own hand between her legs, already slick with want. She pleasures herself while watching Ingrid get off in their dream. Her heart beats out of her chest.

"Mercie... please," Ingrid moans into their pillow. Their breathing grows erratic.

Mercedes gasps, barely able to contain herself. One right touch, and she sends herself over the edge. The release lulls her to sleep.

\----

The morning sun gently wakes her. Mercedes sits up and stretches her back. She lets out a hearty yawn and looks over to the love of her life. Ingrid, not seeming to get the memo, is still asleep. They lie face down with their body contorted in a way that does not look comfortable in the slightest. Their arm is twisted behind their back, and their ass sticks up in the air as if doing the world's strangest yoga pose.

_Perfect_. Mercedes couldn't have asked for a better opportunity. She will simply wake her lover up through an orgasm. And what better way to wake up?

Mercedes pulls down the blankets, eager to begin. She looks over to see that Ingrid, without her realizing, went to bed completely naked. Ingrid snores into the pillow. A line of drool falls down their cheek, and their mouth hangs open.

"Oh, darling, you're in for a pleasant surprise," Mercedes purrs. She gently pets Ingrid’s hair. In one fluid motion, she positions herself over her partner, being careful not to wake them. Her hands come to either side of Ingrid's hips, and she brings her own body to meet theirs.

Now, what to do next?

Mercedes isn't sure how this works. She hesitates a moment. Timidly, she brings her fingers between Ingrid's thighs to test the waters only to find that there are no waters to test.

_Lube._ Mercedes scolds herself for not remembering in the first place. She covers her fingers until they are slick and brings her hand back down. To Mercedes' dismay, foreplay is non-existent when the other person is fast asleep, so she just dives right in. She rubs Ingrid until she can feel their arousal on their fingers. Their body reacts despite Ingrid being fast asleep, and it only gets Mercedes hotter. Ingrid's clit hardens, and their body tenses with anticipation. A whimper escapes Ingrid's lips as Mercedes caresses a particularly sensitive spot. They sleepily shift their body to grind against their girlfriend. Mercedes nearly dies at the sight.

"You must be having such a nice dream."

She dares go further. She picks up the pace, bending lower to pin Ingrid to the bed. Her partner squirms underneath her grasp, but does not awaken. Mercedes adds another finger, rubbing hard on their clit as she strokes them. Ingrid lets out a muffled moan, and they bury themselves in their pillow. Surely, they must be awake by now.

"Good morning, my darling," Mercedes coos at her.

No answer. She takes her hand away, and Ingrid falls face down onto the bed. A quiet snore comes soon after.

"Still?" Mercedes looks on in confusion. Perhaps she needs to go further to wake their partner. She roughly flips Ingrid onto the bed for a better vantage. Ingrid's body flops limply. Their chest rises and falls rapidly. Mercedes can tell they are worked up. She can say the same for herself.

Again, she brings her hand down to stroke Ingrid. She dips her fingers in, and starts pumping at a steady pace. Ingrid moans in their sleep once more. They shift slightly and spread their legs open.

She continues to pleasure Ingrid, bringing them to the brink of ecstacy. Soon, her partner is cumming on her fingers. Ingrid bucks their hips as their body twitches with pleasure. Mercedes works them harder, making Ingrid wail out. Still, their eyes remain closed.

Mercedes removes herself from her partner completely. She sits back on her knees and stares at Ingrid.

"You're quite the sleeper," Mercedes says, not sure what to do with their hibernating partner. She puts a hand on their shoulder and shakes them roughly.

"That's nice, honey," mumbles Ingrid in response. They flop over onto their side.

Frustration builds as her partner refuses to wake up. Mercedes takes them and shoves them so they are face down once more. With a quick hard slap to Ingrid’s behind, they are suddenly wide awake.

“What was that for?” Ingrid yells as they flail in shock. They fall off the bed, crashing to the floor below.

“You wouldn’t wake up,” Mercedes answers.

“So you spank me?” Ingrid asks exasperatedly.

“Do you have any better ideas? Nothing else worked.”

“You could have tried what we discussed before going into a full out assault on my ass.”

“I tried that,” she says.

“Really?”

“Yes. You were fast asleep the entire time.”

Ingrid pauses a moment, deep in thought. “That explains the dreams.”

“Were they at least good dreams, dear?” Mercedes wonders.

“I’ve never slept better. Until you spanked me.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” She smiles sweetly. “And now that you’re awake, I believe it’s my turn now.”

Ingrid’s eyes go wide. “ _Oh_.”

**Author's Note:**

> ..............based off a true story


End file.
